Porky's Picnic
Porky's Picnic is a 1939 Looney Tunes short directed by Bob Clampett. Plot Porky is riding his way over to his girlfriend Petunia's home. Upon arrival he knocks on her door and asks her if she would like to go on a picnic with him. It doesn't take her long to pack and they walk by the window where a sleeping Pinky is. On their way they see Pinky and quickly catch him. Porky tells him that if he behaves, he would tell the baby a story. Pinky pulls the nail out of side-car of Porky's bike, causing it to become separated and both pieces of the vehicle go on separate paths. Pinky has fun while Petunia panics and covers her eyes. After they pass a speeding train, the vehicle re-connects and Porky just finishes his story. Pinky claims it was the best story he "never" heard and they soon arrive at the park. Porky takes a nap as Pinky watches a small squirrel. Pinky grabs a pair of scissors and proceeds to chase around the poor squirrel. Petunia manages to grab him and lays him down for a nap next to Porky. As she leaves however, Pinky gets up and smacks Porky with a big wooden plank. Porky awakes with a start but sees nobody nearby, other than a sleeping Pinky. As he tries to get back to sleep, Pinky is about to strike again but Porky catches him and asks what he was about do with the wood plank. Pinky begins to explain, but ends up smacking him repeatedly with the plank of wood before skipping away. Porky then grumpily lays on his side as Pinky skips his way into the zoo, past a sleeping crocodile/alligator. Petunia begins to shout and tells Porky about Pinky in the zoo. Soon Porky finds Pinky sleeping with a big cat and its babies. Porky sneaks into the cage and quickly tries to escape being eaten by the big cat. He gets out to grab a faint Petunia after putting down Pinky, then they resume chase until they manage to get the cat stuck in the metal bars. As Porky returns to Petunia he falls into the mud. But Petunia doesn't mind and she kisses him anyway! Seeing the squirrel again, Pinky prepares to cut it's neck again with the scissors. Unfortunately, Pinky didn't count on the squirrel being prepared this time and having its own smaller plank of wood. The squirrel hits Pinky with it repeatedly until Pinky is left distraught, having finally been punished for his mischief. Availability * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 4 Censorship * When this cartoon aired on Nickelodeon as a computer-colorized cartoon, the scene of Petunia kissing Porky's muddy face was shortened to remove Petunia now appearing in blackface from the transference. ** Cartoon Network and Boomerang have aired a computer-colorized version of this short that did not edit out the blackface part. ** Nickelodeon once aired a redrawn-colorized version of this short that kept in Petunia kissing Porky, but redid the muddy blackface so that way it would just be a regular muddied face (read: the white lips were colored over). Gallery Porky's Picnic Screenshot 1.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 2.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 3.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 4.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 5.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 6.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 7.png Porky's Picnic Screenshot 8.png |This scene has been edited on Nickelodeon (but not Cartoon Network American and overseas) and the redrawn colorized version. 20181419_1.jpg|Lobby Card Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1939 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package